All for You
by Moonlightshadows
Summary: This story is about Serena changing herself for someone and hes still not happy so she goes to the US. She also starts to get new powers and maybe some new friends? Plus who is this weird guy that keeps following her?
1. Horrible Days

Hey Every one this is one of my first fanfics so plz dont review if ur gonna insult this story  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon in any way or form I just own this story plot now on with the story. ^ ^ = thinking "..." = Talking  
  
I know I have to fix the spelling but my spell work wont work so I cant check it rite now  
  
Chapter 1: The Promise  
  
beep..beep..beep.. bee I reached over and hit the snooze button. Then turned my head so I could look at the clock it read 6:00 a.m. " Stupid gay alarm clock." I mumbled to myself and almost went back to sleep then I remembered my promise to my self.  
  
~Flash Back~  
I woke up at about noon ( my usual weekend wake up time), when I suddenly remembered I had a scout meeting at 12:30. So naturally I jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. I was ready in record time 5 minutes! " Bye Mom! I'm going over to Raye's!" I yelled while running out the door. As I turned the last corner on my way to Raye's temple I collided with something solid, I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I took in the smell of roses and knew it was Darien Shields. He was the only enemy I have and the only person I love. ^ To bad he hates me^ I thought to my self sadly while I got prepared to be yelled at or made fun of.  
  
" WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MEATBALL HEAD!!" Darien yelled.  
  
" I'm Sorry." was all I said while I kept my head down so he couldn't see the tears starting to form in my eyes. But ether Darien didn't hear me or he didn't want to hear me because he kept on yelling.  
  
" I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN RUN IN TO IMMATURE KLUMSY 16-YEAR OLD BRATS LIKE YOU!" He yelled right in my face and stormed off in the direction of his apartment and the arcade. Then I once again started on my way to the temple with my head low since I was near tears. I got to the temple only 5 minutes but still Raye started to yell at me.  
  
" WHY AREN'T YOU EVER ON TIME?" and all this other stuff but I didn't hear her because I was on my way down the front steps of the temple and on my way to the arcade not bothering to stop my silent tears knowing I wouldn't be able to. As I walked in to the cool air-conditioned arcade I sighed thinking about how I had met Darien out side of this building and didn't even realize I had sat down next to Darien or that my head was on my arms.  
  
" Hey Serena!" I heard Andrews's always-cheery voice. " Do you want the usual?"  
  
" Nope. I just want a glass of water." I looked up briefly when I heard the sound of shattering glass. "Why did you drop the glass Andrew all I said was I wanted water. I'm not really in the mood for a milk shake." I said putting my head back down.  
  
" Oh so meatball head here is finally going on a diet," said a voice, which I placed as Dariens right away.  
  
" Why don't you go ahead and tell me all my faults!?! You would be happy then." I told him my voice dripping with sarcasm so I could hide the hurt his words had caused me.  
  
" Fine since you said it.. You're a crybaby, a stupid ditzy air head, a klutz, a HUGE pig and a selfish little brat who doesn't care about anyone but your self." Darien finished not realizing what would happen because of his words.  
  
" Oh my god. Is that what you and everyone else really thinks about me?" I said my voice early above a whisper not bothering to cover the hurt. But I didn't wait to find out, I ran out the door away from Darien. Once in my room I collapsed on my bed and made a list of things I needed to fix. Then I pulled out my math book and started to study. At about 8:00 p.m. I closed the book and promised my self I would change, then cried my self to self.  
~ End of Flash Back 


	2. The changes I

No not this time cept:  
  
^..^= thinking ;  
  
"...."= Talking and Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
P.O.V= Point of View  
  
Chapter 2: Part one of the Changes  
  
I spent and hour getting ready today since I normally don't have enough time to. When I went downstairs I grabbed and apple off the counter, since I don't think my mom would want the house burnt down ^ I need to ask Lita to teach me to cook ^ and wrote a note to my parents because they weren't up yet, then made a list of places i needed to go. Arcade  
  
Hair Dressers  
  
Mall  
  
Home  
  
5. Scout Meeting at the Arcade  
  
It took about 15 minutes to reach the arcade because I was taking my sweet time. When I got to the arcade I saw Darien sitting at the counter with his head hung low over his coffee. ^ I dont think I should go in there..^ but I can't avoid him for ever.. so I'll go in and give him the silence treatment.^  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
" I can't believe I said that to her Andrew. I really don't mean to hurt her I just can't help myself when she's around. But you should have seen the hurt in her eyes and heard it in her voice."Darien told Andrew.  
  
" Ya it was really mean." Andrew replied wiping down the counter.  
  
" What should I do to make it up to her?" Dariend said waiting for some sort of response. When he didn't get one he looked up. What he saw surprised him beyond beliefe. " Serena what are you doing up before noon?" Serena didn't answer him insted she just shoot him a glare then all of a sudden his coffee cup tip over. ^ Wierd! Oh well it was probally some freaky coinsadence.^ She thought to her self as she carried Andrew into the Back room. " Are you giving me the silence treatment?" Darien said finally.  
  
" No shit sherlock!" Serena told him.  
  
" HA! See your not!" Darien said earning a slap from Serena. " What the hell! What was that for?!" Darien yelled.  
  
" For making me talk when you know as well as I do that you deserve the silent treatment but oh well forget it. It wouldn't have worked any ways." Seeing Dariens confused face She just sighed and said," I can't give the silent treatment to people for that long I end up talking to them again being the sociable person I am." She said turning to Andrew and trying to make him wake up. Finally after about 30 minutes Andrew woke up. " YAY! Your up! Now do you mind telling me why you fainted?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
" Well maybe cuz you're up 4 hours earlier then usual." Andrew said jokingly. ( is that even a word?)  
  
" I'm so sorry for startling you but I other place to be so can you please get me a glass of milk and I'll be on my way." Serena said as she walked out of the back room. Darien and Andrew jus looked at each other and shook their heads, then followed her.  
  
"Hey.. umm.. Look Serena about yesterday I'm really sorry. I... umm." Darien Started but Serena cut him off by saying. " It's alright, everything you said is true, but I got to go I've got to be some where soon. BYE ANDREW! BYE DARIEN!" Serena yelled half way out the door already.  
  
" How the hell did she do that?" Asked a very shocked Andrew.  
  
" Do what?" Asked a confused Darien.  
  
" She was sitting right next to go one minute then the next she was halfway out the door. Something wierd is going on with Serena. I wonder what it is." Andrew replied.  
  
" Sure Andrew.. Sure. But I agree with you she's acting odd and I'm gonna find out whats wrong with her." Darien said getting up and putting some money on the counter and running out the door. He caught up to Serena with little difficulty but disided to follow her rather than talk to her. About a half an hour later Serena walked into the hair dressers ^ I can't go in there Darienn thought to him self as he sat down on a bench and hid his face behind a newspaper.  
  
" Hello hun do ya have an appointment?" asked the lady sitting behind the counter as Serena walked in.  
  
" Yeah for Serena. " she said in a vioce that sounded more like Amy's then her own.  
  
" Oh ok so you do come here and sit down." the lady said pointing to a chair. "so what do you want done?" So Serena told her. Then in about 45 minutes Serena was admiring her new hair style in the mirror.  
  
" OH MY GOD! It looks great." Serena practically yelled twirling around loving the way the new silver highlights shimmered as if moonlight was trapped in them. ^Now thats it's to my ellbows I won't be putting it up in meatballs anymore^ she thought "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Serena told the lady as she paid her, then she left so she could do some shopping.  
  
Thanks for the review and since u asked me to put sum more up i am this chapters not done but ill type it up soon BYE!  
  
Mercurian Princess 


	3. The changes II

Hey everyone sorry it takes me long to get parts up im a really slow typer so thanks again to any one who reviews And thanks for the confidence to keep writing since my friend dont really give it and they dont even like Sailor Moon  
  
Mercurian Princess  
  
^..^= thinking ".."= Talking P.O.V= Point of View  
  
Ch. 2: Part 2 of THE CHANGES  
  
~* 2 hours Later after all the shopping was done*~ * Serenas P.O.V*  
  
" Yes the shopping's finally done!" I exclaimed happily. " Now to try out my knew look on someone. Mom! SAMMY! Where are you?" I called suddenly realizing how quite my house was. Then I spotted a note from them on the counter saying that they were going to my grandma's house for a week and not to burn the house down. " GOD YA KNOW I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO GONE TO!" I yelled to know one in particular just wanting to get her anger out. " IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled after I noticed the un-found note I had left. "Hold on I have the whole house all to my self for a week. This could have its perks!" I said realizing this as I walked up the stairs with my packages. Then I changed into a clingy pink tanktop and tight white shorts. Since I was sort of sleepy I decided to take a nap ^ it can't hurt I'll set my almarm clock for # p.m. and I'll have an hour till the scout meeting  
  
~ At the arcade~ Darien's P.O.V (he's at the arcade while Serenas taking nap)  
  
I sat down in my usual spot at the arcade after my afternoon of following Serena." So... How'd it go?" Andrew asked cutting through my thoughts.  
  
" She changed so many things! She got her hair cut and had silver highlights put in. Her look has totally changed, she never ran into any one today and when she went to the food court all she got was water and a salad! Then she went to the community service center and signed up for three jobs. She went in the bookstore and bought 2 of the most advanced books in there and a dictionary. I never meant for any of this to happen I really didn't I just thought she would brush it off like any of the other insults I told her." I said feeling really guilty.  
  
" You love her don't you?" Andrew asked me.  
  
" Me.. uh.. love meatball head.. uh um..... NO WAY!." I stuttered seeing Andrews's non-believing face I sighed " alright maybe I do love her. but you can't say anything and you have to promise to leave my life alone!" I told Andrew firmly just as the door to the arcade slide open reveling the one and only Serena.  
  
" Hi Andrew! Hi Darien!" She called looking up from her math book as she sat done next to me. " Can I have a glass of water please Andrew?" then she turned to me and said, " I know you were following me this morning. What I don't know is why so will you please tell me? Oh well never mind I have to go I'm suppose to meet the girls here." I must have had a confused look on my face because she sighed and told me, " I sorta walked out on them yesterday. Well bye!" she said grinning sheepishly all I did was nod dumbly as she skipped off towards a table. ^ Serena walking out on someone? I can't believe this. No wonder what I said made her feel worse ^ I thought to myself as I put money on the counter and walked out the door.  
  
~ Normal P.O.V~  
  
Just as Darien walked out of the arcade Amy and Raye walked in. after looking around they walked towards the counter. " Andrew have you seen Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
" Nope not since around 8 this morning. Sorry," Andrew said wanting to see how long it took them to find Serena.  
  
" Oh! I hope she didn't take what I said yesterday to hard I really didn't mean to explode at her like that Amy." A very guilty Raye told Amy. When Raye didn't get a reply from Amy she started to look around and spotted her talking to a girl with the same book as her. ^ Figures! ^ Raye thought as she walked towards them. " Come on mercury! We got to find Serena!" Then she turned towards the girl and said unless you know where she is."  
  
" Nope! I'm sorry Raye I don't." The girl said ^ Aw! shit my big mouth and me! Maybe she won't notice. ^  
  
" Oh. O. HOLD ON! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME WHO ARE YOU?!" Raye yelled.  
  
" God Raye you don't have to get so angry. It's me Serena!" Serena said giggling.  
  
" OH MY GOSH MEATBALL HEAD! NO WAY! YOU LOOK GREAT!" both Raye and Amy exclaimed.  
  
" You can't call me that anymore. See no more meatballs." Serena said with a grin as she pointed to her head.  
  
" Oh well you still have them in your head." Raye said and it's a good thing she didn't look in Serena's eyes because she would have seen how much those words hurt her. " Come on the meetings in the park. You are coming right?" Serena saw the pleading look in Raye's eyes and agreed. " Ok. I'll come." And with that they dragged Serena out of the arcade. 


	4. Still not good enough

Hey everyone I'm so sorry that's I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy with my science project and english essay and swim team and my world cultures picture I had to draw (I drew the 4 inner and 4 outer senshi and princess Serena and prince Darien)  
  
".."= talking  
  
^..^= thinking  
  
P.O.V= Point of view  
  
(..) = authors note  
  
CHAPTER 3: STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH  
  
Serena's P.O.V  
  
It was late May and I was walking through Tokyo Park (Is that a real place?) thinking about thinking about my life, how my dad wants to send me to the U.S to live with my Aunt and how much I've changed in the last three months. One of my major changes is my personality and grades. I have strait A's and am top in all my classes. Plus I never whine about any thing anymore, I don't eat to many sweets, I'm as graceful as a princess, I'm never late and I spend almost all of my free time helping others. The only bad thing about all these changes is that I don't talk to Darien for more then 10 minutes it hurts too much. I think he's the tie that's keeping me from going to the U.S but I don't get why he broke my heart once. Being lost in thought I didn't realize Darien was walking down the path and I collided with him. " I'm sorry Darien." I said starting to walk away but he grabbed. " Let go of me," I told him through gritted teeth.  
  
" NO! I need to talk you and mean really talk not just those 5 minute conversations we've been having." Darien told me not letting up on his grip of my wrist.  
  
" SO WHAT! I DO NOT CARE! I HAVE TO GO HOME NOW ANYWISE!" I yelled still trying to shake my wrist out of his grasp. But then I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. There I saw some emotion I couldn't put my finger on and concern. " Fine." I said with a sigh. I saw him smile triumphantly and muttered jackass so just I could hear it.  
  
" I'm sorry what was that." He asked I just shook my head. " Whatever. I want to ask you what you did to your self. You're not the same, you don't argue with me ever, you barley have time to hang out with your friends and the lowest grade you've gotten in a long time is 96%." Darien said. I just stared at him in shock for two reasons. First was for the fact that he noticed and second for the fact that he doesn't remember what he said to me. " OH MY GOD DARIEN! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND AND STUPID?" I yelled deciding to take some of my anger out on him. " IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS DAMN WORLD!!!" I continued to yell then lowered my voice after getting some weird stares from passer byes. " Don't you remember what you said to me that one day?" I asked him my voice a whisper now. " I changed for you thinking maybe if I tried to fix all those faults you would like me. BUT OH NO!" I said my voice rising again and starting to crack. " YOU STILL HATE ME! MY FRIENDS NAG ME ABOUT EVERYTHING STILL! And my parents want to send me away to live in New York with my Auntie Julie." I said the end in a whisper not wanting Darien to hear. I'm not sure if he did or not because I started to walk away. " Your five minutes are up. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I called out to him as I started to run faster then I ever have in my life. Soon I was at my house and still I was holding back my unshed tears. " Dad?" I asked through my Dad's study door.  
  
" Come in bunny( aka Serena)." He called and I obeyed. As I walked in I told him that I would go to Auntie Julie's and that the girls were going with me. " Fine." he said with a sigh, " if it'll make you go." I nodded my head and hugged him. " Your flight leaves at 10 A.M. tell the girls to be here." But that's exactly what I was doing. Then I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to Andrew and one to Darien then walked over to the arcade and dropped them in the door slot. " Good Bye Andrew, I'll miss you. Good bye Darien, I'll miss you too and I love you." With these words tears stared to flow down my cheeks as I walked to my house and up the stairs to bed. (her things were packed because her parents were gonna send her any ways) 


	5. Just Missed you and Leaving

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been gone and my computer isn't working and I have to use my moms and dads and I only get to use it sometimes so sorry now one with the story  
  
Ch. 4: She's gone  
  
Darien's Apartment (his p.o.v)  
  
I had just managed to fall asleep about 4 hours ago after being up all night thinking about what Serena had said when my phone rang, " God damn it! I'm gonna hurt who ever that is," I muttered to my self as I got up out of bed and got my phone off my dresser. " Darien here.Damn Andrew why do you have to call so early in the morning?.. Oh hahaha oops. But really what do you want?.... WHAT? GOD NO! I'll pick you up at the arcade bye!" Then I hung up the phone before he even said bye. ^ GOD! Serena can't leave she just can't ^ I thought as I pulled on a white shirt and grabbed my keys five minutes later I was outside the arcade hooking my car horn.  
  
Airport (Serena's P.O.V [before Darien gets their])  
  
" Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Sammy!" I said with tears in my eyes hugging each of them in turn. It was only 8:30 in the morning but when my Dad said early in the morning he meant early! ^ I feel all guilty because my Dad thinks some of these tears are for him but in truth half the tears are because I'm leaving Darien. ^ " Well we have to go now I'll call you when we get there mom bye!" and with that I walked on to the plane with the girls all following waving to my parents and their parents as we went in to the tunnel and on to the plane. " Who am I sitting next to I have row 12 seat F." I said when we got in the plane.  
  
" Aww! You got the window seat! But your sitting next to me and Amy Ray and Lita are sitting in front of us!" Mina said as I sat down  
  
" Ok" I said sitting down and pulling out my C.D player and put my Celine Dion C.D. (I don't own any thing from this story but the idea)  
  
Darien's P.O.V  
  
I ran through the airport faster than I ever had in my life, crashing into people and saying sorry over my shoulder the whole way to terminal 5. ^ I hope I'm on time! ^ Just as I reached the terminal the flight attendant was closing the tunnel door. " Oh no!" I said in horror. " I'm never gonna see Serena again. I'll never get to talk to her or fight with her or tell her how I feel." I said to my self. Then I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was a letter was shoved in my face followed by these words, "I take it you're Darien. Serena told me to give this to you. Don't have that surprised look on your face all last night she was crying in her sleep about you with your picture in her hand so I know it's you. Here take the letter it's not going to bite you we have to go bye!." and the she was gone just like that.  
  
" Darien, dude what's wrong it looks like you just saw a ghost or something.  
  
" I missed her bye 5 seconds." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. " Then some lady which I think was her mom came up to and shoved a letter in my face," I told him hold about the big, thick envelope, " and she really is in love with me and I never told her how I felt. Andrew I'm never gonna see her again and she cried about me all last night with my picture in her hand. Her mom told me and I don't even know how she got a picture of me." I said sinking to the floor my body shaking with silent tears.  
  
" Come on Darien people are looking at us funny lets get to the arcade and you can read you letter. Give me your keys your in no condition to drive." Andrew said reaching his hand into my pocket and removing the keys when I didn't make an effort to get them.  
  
Serena's P.O.V  
  
^ He never came I can't believe I thought he wold come I was so stupid ^ I thought furious with my-self. Just then my favorite song came on cutting my train of thought.  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" AAAHHH!!!" I screamed as I was running away from a nega-monster that was trying to cut my butt off. "What are you trying to do cut my butt off?" I yelled looking over my shoulder. **Smash** "Oww." I mumbled as I ran into a wall  
  
" HAHAHA! I've got you now!" The nega-creep told me. So I covered my eyes waiting to become meatloaf but suddenly I felt my self being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms and heard the nega-monster shirking curses.  
  
" Thank You Tuxedo mask." I told him as he set me and down and stood beside and through his red steel tip rose.  
  
" Your welcome Sailor Moon now finish him off" ** End of flashback**  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" Nope. I just want a glass of water." I looked up briefly when I heard the sound of shattering glass. "Why did you drop the glass Andrew all I said was I wanted water. I'm not really in the mood for a milk shake." I said putting my head back down.  
  
" Oh so meatball head here is finally going on a diet," said a voice, which I placed as Darien's right away.  
  
" Why don't you go ahead and tell me all my faults!?! You would be happy then." I told him my voice dripping with sarcasm so I could hide the hurt his words had caused me.  
  
" Fine since you said it.. You're a crybaby, a stupid ditzy air head, a klutz, a HUGE pig and a selfish little brat who doesn't care about anyone but your self." Darien finished.  
  
" Oh my god. Is that what you and everyone else really thinks about me?" I said my voice early above a whisper not bothering to cover the hurt. But I didn't wait to find out, I ran out the door away from Darien.  
  
** End of flashback**  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
* Flashback*  
  
As usual I was running late for a scout meeting, when I crashed into whom else but Darien. "Hey Darien sorry."  
  
"Whatever Meatball head you know your shirt is on backwards." He told me laughing as he walked away  
  
** End Flashback**  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" NO! I have to keep going I have to be strong so I can save Darien. I won't let him die! I CAN'T let him die." I screamed to the scouts. " He's saved me so many times I can't NOT go and save him now."  
  
" Where's the Serena who wanted nothing to do with the Negaverse and Darien?" Raye asked.  
  
" She disappeared when the Negaverse took Darien 'cuz if you haven't realized Darien is Tuxedo Mask and he's saved me so many times. It's only right I do something for him now." I told them and ran into the Tokyo tower not waiting to see if they follow  
  
** End Of Flashback**  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me ^ like he ever will ^ I thought sadly not wanting any more flashbacks I turned of the CD player and fell asleep not noticing I was crying.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
" You guys," Mina said tapping Amy's head when she didn't look up from her book. " Look at Serena." She whispered. After everyone did they gasped.  
  
" Oh my god what's wrong with her?" asked a really concerned Lita. " I haven't seen her cry this much since the Negaverse took Darien and she couldn't do anything to save him." Right after she said that Mina snapped her fingers and yelled, " THAT'S IT!" causing the flight attendant to come running over.  
  
" Are you alright Miss?" She asked. Causing Mina to start laughing nervously.  
  
" UMM.. heeh.. Ya. Sorry. " She said blushing as the flight attendant shook her head and walked away muttering something about not letting psycho's on board. " Well as I was saying. I know why Serena is crying."  
  
" Hold on. How do you know? You usually know as little as Serena use to." Raye said cutting her off.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" Hey Serena why did you change so much?" Raye asked while walking down the streets one day.  
  
" Umm.. I just thought it was time for a change in me. Do you not like it or something?" She asked with so much pain in her voice Raye was scared of what would happen if she said she didn't know what to think. So instead Raye just said, " OF COURSE I like if Serena don't ever let anyone put you down about the new you."  
  
" Thanks Raye you don't know how much I needed to here that!" Serena said giving Raye one of her biggest hugs. ** End of Flashback**  
  
" She's crying because of Darien." Mina finished as if she had never been interrupted.  
  
" Mina I think the plane food is getting to your brain." Raye told her. But there is something we have to figure out like why Serena changed so much and so fast."  
  
" Yeah, I agree with Raye Mina I'm sorry. " Lita said giving Mina an apologetic look. " If I could believe you I would. I mean before she couldn't be in the same room with him without blowing up in his face and now she won't even spend 10 minutes talking to him."  
  
Amy chose this time to voice her comments having been think about something. " You guys I'm agreeing with Mina on this one. " Seeing everyone's shocked faces she held up on hand and said" Wait before you talk let me explain. First of all have you even seen the way she looks at him when she thinks no one is looking? Then who do you think she ran into at the arcade when she ran away from the meeting that one day? Plus why else do think she still liked Tuxedo Mask after she found out it was Darien." Amy finished.  
  
" Well I see your point but I've never seen her look at him with anything but anger and since when has Serena let anything Darien says get to her. And another thing you must have never seen the darts by Serena's bad and the tiny hole in the picture of him." Lita retorted.  
  
" Yeah well then you never saw all the pictures of her and Darien she has even though she hides then and you never saw all the pictures of tuxedo mask in her closet and draws." Amy shot but, " Plus she ants us to think that she hates him so we don't get ideas. But any ways I'm tried so good night. One more thing I want you to think about what I said." Amy said, then closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.  
  
" Yeah I'm gonna do the same good night everyone." Mina said. Leaving Raye and Lita to think about what Amy had said to them. 


	6. Letters from Serena

Hey everyone I'm trying to get chapters out fast but I started school already so I'm busy hey thanx everyone who reviewed you're the only reason I'm riting this still  
  
Mercurianprincess  
  
Ch. 4: The Letter  
  
" So Darien are you gonna read your letter?" Andrew asked finally after Darien had been staring at it for some time.  
  
" Yeah. Just give me some time." Darien said finally slitting the envelope carefully so he wouldn't rip it. Then he looked down at the paper and began reading.  
  
Dear Darien,  
I know this letter seems sorta long but its not all writing I but some stuff in a pouch on the bottom of the page. All I'm asking is you read this to the bottom and keep what's in there. Fist of all I' want to tell you that I'm not all I appear to be - which is nothing to you probably other than a little brat - but any ways you know that super hero Sailor Moon? Well I'm her. I don't care if you believe me or not I just wanted you to know. I also secretly hoped that you were Tuxedo Mask but I dunno I guess I'm just dreaming. There's one more thing I want to tell you that I know you don't know. The only reason I act like I hate you is 'cuz I didn't want you to know how I felt and you always well not always but mostly started it. Well my mom is yelling at me telling me to go to bed now.  
  
I'll Love You Forever Just remember that  
  
Serena P.S: Here's my cell phone number do what you want with it. 459-2793 (If that's anyone's number I'm sorry I just had my little brother type numbers) oh and I don't care if you show this to Andrew.  
  
Darien finished reading the letter and looked at the pouch she had made to hold stuff chuckling quietly at it.  
  
" Glad to see you're not all moppy," Andrew's voice said cutting into Darien's thoughts.  
  
" Yeah well look what I'm laughing at," He said holing up the paper pouch. " Plus I'm not laughing because it's funny but because it's cute. Just like her." Darien said with a sigh Taking out the contents of the pouch. On top was a little note from Serena.  
  
I thought you should have a copy of these since I do. ^ What does that mean? ^ Darien asked him self as he slipped the string of from around the slim package. Inside there were pictures of the few time Serena and him had gotten along like at the picnic and when arguing with someone else they both hated. Plus there were pictures of them in one of their famous arguments. ^ How did she get these pictures with out someone suspecting she liked me? ^ He thought flipping through the pictures when her got to the end Darien noticed another small package.  
  
My grandmother gave this to me before she dies sometimes I think she's the only family member who cared about me. But the story behind it is that it will only play its music for your true love but you have to realize that they really are. I know this is true because every time I saw you or thought of you when you were near it played but oh well keep this if you would like otherwise give it to my mom to send back to me it's really important to me... Just like you.  
  
Serena  
  
^ Wonder what it is ^ Darien thought while unwrapping it. When he finished he gasped at what it was. " Oh my god. I can't believe she gave this to me." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
" Darien? Is that what I think it is?" Andrew asked I nodded my head handing him everything that was in the envelope. " Didn't Serena almost knock your lights out when you took that from."  
  
" Yup the same one." Darien said thinking back to that painful memory  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Hey Meatball head what'cha got there?" I said looking over her shoulder to see what she had. When I saw the beautiful locket I couldn't help but take it from her.  
  
" This is really pretty Meatball head." I told her looking really closely at it. Then when I saw her charging at me with an I'm- gonna- kill you look I took of running. I mean what normal person wouldn't. But she caught up with me in seconds. " Damn Meatball you can run." All she did was glare at me, take her locket, push me to the floor then sock me so hard in the face that I almost blacked out. After that she didn't even say sorry all she said was, " NEVER EVER! Touch my locket." She told me and walked over to sit with the girls who were looking at her with bulging eyes.  
  
** End of Flashback**  
  
" That was a really bad day Andrew don't even start laughing I had a bruise on my head and had to take three asprins before the headache would even begin to disappear." When I looked up I saw Andrew leaning on the counter laughing so hard he was crying. " Breath Andrew Breath." I told him.  
  
( Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get another ch. Out for you) 


	7. Glimpse of Darien

Hey everyone I was thinking about not writing this story any more since I wasn't getting very many reviews plus I couldn't think of any more ideas but I thought about all the people that did review and thought that I should add another Chapter but if only one person reviews this story then I don't think I'm gonna rite anymore. Sorry if this chapter is short but I don't have much time at all  
  
3 Mercurianprincess  
  
Ch 6: Glimpses of Darien  
  
~ Serena's Dream ~  
  
I opened my eyes (you know how when you dream it's kinda like your opening your eyes at the beginning well that's what I mean sorry if I confused you) to find my self sitting in a really comfy black leather seat. Come to mention it every thing about the car was black. I turned to look out the window and realized who ever the driver was, was speeding along one of the mountain roads at a very dangerous speed. Finally after about 15 minutes of just sitting and staring out the window wondering who the driver is I started to talk. " So why are you taking this road?" I asked for some odd reason when ever I wanted to look at the driver I couldn't like some freaky force was stopping me. " HELLO! Are you gonna answer?" I said after I got no reply. " God this dream is boring." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. The mysterious driver stopped the car after another 15 minutes of driving. Then he got out and walked to the edge of the cliff and that's when I saw his face clearly. " OH MY GOD! I was riding in Darien's car. Darien was the driver!" with that said I got out of the car too. So I could go stand beside Darien even thought he couldn't see or hear me. " Serena why oh why did you have to leave me? I have nothing worth living for anymore. Good Bye! I love you." He said tears streaming down his face. " I hope this won't be painful." Darien mumbled as he climbed onto the railing that protected people from falling over the edge. It took a full minute for my brain to processes what he was doing but when I finally realized he was going to jump. I reached out instinctively and screamed, " NO YOU CAN'T DO IT! DON'T PLEASE DON'T!!" tears started rolling down my cheeks when suddenly every thing started to shake. " Come on Serena you've got to wake up!" someone said shaking me.  
  
Normal P.o.V  
  
The girls had just woken up from their naps when Serena started to scream and cry in her sleep which cause the flight attendant to come running over again. " What's wrong with her?! WAKE HER UP! She's disturbing the passengers!" The flight attendant yelled.  
  
" Mina you do it your closets," Lita said clearly scared of what Serena might do. Since Mina knew that if she fought she would lose she started shaking Serena and telling her to wake up. Surprisingly Serena didn't do anything bad to Mina. "See the innocent don't get punished." Mina told Lita sticking her tongue out at her. Suddenly Serena latched her self on to Mina mumbling stuff like " Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
" Thank you for what?" Mina asked confused.  
  
" For waking me up from that terrible dream 


	8. Arriving in New York

Hey thank saint123 ur the only one who reveiwed boohoo T_T ( crying ) o well im kinda stuck on ideas for this story rite now so this ch. Might be really bad so sorry don't hurt me plz review tho I just had to start over cuz mi story got delete off of fanfiction ** sigh**  
  
3 Mercurianprincess  
  
P.S: I need and editor really really badly!!!!! I.M me at darrkshadows0 or email me at Caligurl315@hotmail.com  
  
Ch. 7: Arriving in New York  
  
The rest off the flight was boring the girls just made small talks and jokes because they wanted to keep Serena's mind off the dream. What ever it had been about had scared her really bad that it had taken Mina almost 10 minutes to calm Serena down. Amy being the level headed one told Serena she had some chocolate if Serena wanted it. " O.k!" Serena said happily momentarily forgetting her dream. " What can't a girl love chocolate?" She asked innocently after seeing us sweat drop. Suddenly the pilot's voice came over the speaker, " Passengers we will be beginning our decent please buckle you seat belts and push your tables up. Thank you." He signed off with a click and then they were heading towards the ground.  
  
~ 0 minutes later by the baggage claim ~  
  
" Hey I'm gonna call my mom. Will you get my bag if it comes around?" Serena asked the girls.  
  
" Sure!" They all said in unison as if they had practiced it. Serena just giggled and pulled out her cell phone and dialed her home number " Hey mom we just got to the baggage claim. ( ok I want you to hear what Serena's mom is saying so ill do this ;...; Means what her mom is saying ) ; hey honey how are you? " I'm fine mom how about you?" ; I'm doing ok. I wanted to tell you that your Aunt has Green hair kind of weird I know but still and it's about butt length. So keep an eye out for her. Oh yeah one more thing that guy that you wanted me to give the letter to came by and I gave it to him. For some odd reason he started to cry when I told him that he had miss you. I don't think he hates you that must Serena; " Thanks mom but I've got to go I think I see Aunt Julie. Good Bye I love you!" ; I love to honey call me later bye!; with that Serena hung up the phone. ^ He did come! Oh he probably only went to see that I was gone. ^ Serena thought sadly, tears starting to pour down her face again. Lost in her own little world she didn't realize that her Aunt and friends were looking at her with a concerned expression. " SERENA!" Mina yelled right into Serena's ear.  
  
" What the hell Mina? Are you trying to make me deaf?" Serena asked rubbing her ear and glaring at Mina who was cowering back in fear behind Amy. " Hi Aunt Julie!" Serena exclaimed seeing her aunt there. " Can we go home know? I'm sort of tired. Please." Serena added just remembering her manners. Which caused her Aunt to laugh and say, " Don't worry Serena. You don't have to be polite around me. But of course we can. Come on girls we'll all talk tomorrow." Aunt Julie said leading them over the Mini van that would just fit them and their stuff in. " Sorry there's not much room I didn't think to bring the bigger car." Julie mumbled as she drove away from the airport.  
  
So everyone did you like it??? REVIEW PLEASE!! I'll even take flames cuz flames will tell me what to do to make my story better. If you want to be on a mailing list that tells you when ive updated leave your email address in your review  
  
3 Mercurianprincess 


	9. Phone Call and the First Scare

Hey every one this chapter might not be that long cuz I'm sick and don't feel so good. O yea I keep forgetting this I don't own Sailor moon T-T  
  
I REALLY NEED AN EDITOR SO PLEASE SOME ONE WHEN YOU REVIEW TELL ME YOU WILL BE MY EDITOR  
  
3 Mercurianprincess  
  
^..^ = Thinking  
  
".." = Talking  
  
~ ...~ = Moving in time or place  
  
~ flash back ~ = Kind of obvious  
  
~ end of flash back ~ = this is obvious to  
  
Ch. 8: Phone Call and the First Scare  
  
~ Three months after moving in with Aunt Julie~  
  
"SERENA TSUKINO! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANCE!" Amy yelled when Serena didn't get out of bed. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU USUALLY LOVE SCHOOL!"  
  
" GEESH! AMY! I'm up! I just have a bad feeling about school today?" Serena yelled as she jumped out of bed.  
  
" What ever Sere. You're just being paranoid." Raye said appearing in the doorway. " Now get showered and dressed so you can have time for breakfast. This is the first day of school you'll need you strength!" Raye said well more like order pointing to the bathroom door.  
  
" But Raye! I took a shower last night remember. I didn't want to have to get up early this morning." Serena wailed. Just then her cell phone started to ring. " umm. Hold on you guys Amy will you hand me my phone." Serena asked pointing to her phone and saying thanks once she had it. Just as she was about to answer it the phone stopped ringing. " Weird oh well maybe who ever it was had the wrong number." Serena mumbled under her breath while walking in to her closet. Taking her communicator out of a safe in the wall her called Mina. " Hey Mina!" Serena said as soon as she saw Mina's head. " Come hear please I need help picking out what to wear. Thanks bye," Serena told Mina not even waiting for a reply.  
  
~ In Mina's Room~  
  
"ANDREW!! OH MY GOD!! I'm SO HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU!" Mina screamed as she heard the voice in the phone.  
  
" Yeah Mina make me deaf why don't you?!" Andrew said laughing. " Well any ways how are you? Sorry I haven't called in so long but I've been so busy keeping Darien company. It's not funny Mina!" Andrew yelled when he heard her laughing.  
  
" Why would Darien of all people need company? I mean he's the most distant person I know. And I know a lot of people." Mina asked really confused.  
  
" Er. um.. Never mind." Andrew stuttered.  
  
" I don't believe you! Now tell me or else you won't like the consequences." Mina threatened.  
  
" Fine but you gotta swear to god you won't tell." Andrew said and after Mina did he continued. " You see after Serena left Darien went in to deep depression. It took me a week to get him to leave his apartment and even after that he would never smile he still won't but any ways on with the story. After I did get him to come out he would answer every thing in a monotone voice and with the shortest possible answer. He refused to eat after I dragged him out. Then one night when I went home, I moved in with him to make sure he didn't kill himself he had made him self drunk and was about to jump of his balcony. From that point on I told him he couldn't be alone with alcohol and threw it all away. Then one day about three months ago I had to go to the arcade for an emergency. So I left Darien alone since he was asleep. When I was driving back I saw Darien's car go by so I decided to follow him. He was driving up that really steep mountain and when he reached the peak he stopped his car and got out. Just as he was climbing over the rail I drove up. Then suddenly he climbed back over the rail, got back in his car and drove away he never even noticed I was there." By this time Mina was crying when she remembered something. " Andrew did Darien try to jump of the cliff more then once?" Mina asked.  
  
" Actually yes he did! The day Serena left. How did you know?" Andrew answered.  
  
" Oh my god." Mina muttered dazed. Then she began to answer Andrews's question, " About three months ago same day you said Serena was on the plane and had a dream she woke up screaming and crying. When we asked her what it was about she said it was about Sammy, her brother, driving up the mountain and almost jumping off. But the girls and me knew she was lying we just didn't push things. But a lot of weird things have been happening with Serena lately. Things unexplainable like her showing up some where 5 seconds after she's called even if she is on one said of the house. To you it might not seem like a lot but it is 'cuz you see her Aunt lives in this HUGE house! And she can make things come to her, she can answer your questions with out you even asking them and she can make things float. I don't think she notices but we do and it's scaring us. DO you think maybe she can see things happening to Darien to?" Just as she finished Her communicator went off. " Hey Andrew I'm sorry but I've go to go that was Serena she needs some help with something. Wish me luck with school today and for finding out some answers to questions such as if Serena is in love with Darien. Bye! Talk to you later." With that Mina hung up after waiting for Andrew to say bye.  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
" Mina this is to reveling!" Serena complained for the 25th time.  
  
" GOD SERENA! You've said that about everything we've tried on." Mina said. Serena just smiled sheepishly and blushed saying, "Well every thing is," while dreaming of the perfect outfit. Suddenly there was a bight flash and Serena stood there in her perfect outfit. " OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" Serena yelled and then started to hyperventilate. " How did I do that?" Serena questioned as soon as she had clamed down.  
  
" I'll do some test be we have to go or we'll be late." Amy said finally.  
  
~ Mean while in the Forbidden room ~  
  
" I knew she would discover that soon enough." A voice said as she watched the whole thing that had happened with Serena in a deep garnet bowl that had some blue-purple liquid in it. " I just never expected he to react like that. Soon enough the Princess will know of her true identity and will be united with her prince even if I have to go to extremes." With this the mysterious person put a long staff type thing in the vat and swirled the liquid so the picture was gone. "Haruka and Michiru come here! I want you to go to Serena's school today and become her friends. Soon enough she will know who she is and then we will revel ourselves. Till then just be her friends. It shall be easy for she is very caring and always is willing to make friends."  
  
" As you wish but are you sure it will be easy? I won't go out of my way if she refuses us." Haruka said.  
  
" Shut up Haruka yes we will but it won't be hard. Well she you later." Michiru said waving as she and Haruka were teleported to school.  
  
" I hope I'm right about this." The figured muttered while walking out of the room. 


	10. The Bad Beginning and the new friends

Hey everyone I wanted to thank the people that reviewed. But no one said they would be my editor ** sigh ** oh well. Sorry it's so short but it's like 1:45 AM! And I can't sleep so I'm putting this up. I hope you like it  
  
3 Mercurianprincess  
  
^..^ = Thinking  
  
".." = Talking  
  
~ ...~ = Moving in time or place  
  
~ flash back ~ = Kind of obvious  
  
~ end of flash back ~ = this is obvious to  
  
Ch. 9: A bad start and new friends  
  
" AMY! I COULD HAVE SLEPT FOR ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR'!" an enraged Serena yelled in Japanese when they got to school.  
  
" Yes." Amy stated calmly even thought she was getting unnerved by Serena's yelling. " I just wanted to get our schedule and find our classes so we don't have to ask for help." She said quietly while looking down at the floor.  
  
" Why are you guys speaking in Japanese still? We can speak English you know." Mina asked looking from Amy to Serena and back again.  
  
" Because." Raye said. " So people don't know what we're saying. DUH!"  
  
" Ooooohhhhh!" Mina said finally realizing.  
  
" You're such a ditz Mina." Lita said laughing.  
  
" Yeah well your such a. umm. a errrr. hold on. Let me think" Mina said putting her finger on her chin and a hand on her elbow in a thinking position causing the four girls to burst out laughing. Once everyone's laughter died down they began to make their way towards the office.  
  
~ 15 Minutes Later ~  
  
" This school is freakin' huge!" Raye grumbled. " We still haven't found the office and we've been walking for 15 minutes! If we don't find it in less then five minutes I won't be held responsible if this school is reduced to cinders." Raye said with out one emotion that would tell someone she was kidding.  
  
" Geeze Raye! You don't have to get so pissed. It's just a little walking." Lita said getting slightly annoyed also but not wanting any one to catch on.  
  
See the beginning of a fight between the two Mina cut in. " Hey she's right Raye. But it's alright I'm getting annoyed to. So I'm gonna go over there and ask that girl with wavy blue-green hair where the office is." Mina finished while pointing at the girl. Then with out waiting for an answer she walked off towards the girl. " Umm.. Excuse me." Mina said tapping her on the shoulder to gain the girl's attention. When Mina was satisfied she had her attention she continued. " Hi I'm Mina and this is Amy, Raye, Lita and Serena, Sere for short." Mina said pointing to each of them in turn, each of them except Raye gave a little wave or some other form of hello. " Don't mind her she's mad 'cause we're new and we can't find the office." Mina said reaching her arm up and scratching the back of her head and grinning. (AN: You know the thing Goku does when he's embarrassed)  
  
The girl just laughed at Mina's antics " Hi I'm Michiru. If you want I'll show you the office and some other must know place."  
  
" Really! Thanks!" The five girls said in unison.  
  
" Do you guys practice that?" Michiru asked. " It's kinda freaky."  
  
" Of course not but it just even worse." Serena said with a look that said ' You don't wanna see how we can get. " So Michiru what grade are you in? And do you speak Japanese because your name sounds Japanese?" Serena ask while blabbing about different things and asking even more questions getting to know her new friend better. Michiru just laughed some more and answered the questions she was asked and asked some of her own. Eventually the girls went their separate ways. With Mina and Lita going one way, Ray and Amy going another and Serena and Michiru going yet another way. ^ Thank God Haruka is in this class so now she can get to know Serena too. She won't have any problems getting along with any of the girls. ^ Michiru thought happily as they walked to P.E, their first class of the day.  
  
~ Inside the class room ~  
It was the first day of school and already their teacher was late. " If this was Japan and the teacher was late during anytime of the first week of school they would be fired." Serena said to Michiru.  
  
" Yeah probably would cause from what I heard Japan is really big on their education level." She said back. " Sere there's someone I want you to meet." Michiru said finally stopping who she was looking for. There Haruka was not 10 feet away looking like she was going to murder someone and from the looks of it that person was Diamond Stone. Diamond Stone the biggest player in the whole school who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. ^ Wonder what he did this time. Even if he can take care of himself I doubt he can take care of him self if he's facing Haruka's wrath ^ Taking pity on him Michiru called " Hey Haruka come here real quick."  
  
As soon as she said this a slightly pissed look Haruka came over to them. " Yes Michiru I was about to beat Diamond to a bloody pulp."  
  
" Well that can wait till later. I want you to meet my new friend Serena." Michiru said stepping aside to reveal Serena sitting on the table.  
  
" Hey Haruka. It's nice to meet you." Serena said sticking her hand out for a handshake.  
  
" Yes it was nice meeting you to." Haruka said taking her hand and giving it a shake. " But if you'll excuse me a minute I need to have a privet talk to Michiru." With these word she pulled Michiru just out of Serena's hearing range.  
  
" What's so important I've never seen you like this." Michiru asked concern evident on her face.  
  
" Diamond has his eyes on Serenity. He's going to go after her, but we know how much she loves Darien and when she says no he's gonna do something worse then he's ever done before I just know it I can't explain the feeling but I know."  
  
" It's ok we'll drop them hints and do ever thing to protect her." Michiru stated firmly and then her and Haruka started to talk about ways to protect her.  
  
I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET UP!! AND I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S 2:22AM AND I'M TIRED SO GOOD NIGHT ALL  
  
xkristy101() : thank for the review. I want to answer your questions but I don't understand them fully so I'll answer then to the best of my abilities.  
  
For the first one yes she does find out what's happening to Darien but to find out you'll just have to keep reading it should be up in the next 1 or 2 chapters just a hint she's won't find out from Mina but that's all I'm saying. ^-~ ( thanks for the idea though. If you have any more I could really use them. Plus if you could thing of a new summary for me or if anyone could I would be so happy! PLEASE!) 


	11. Meeting the Guys

Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter I'm up late again writing it. Just a warning this chapter might have a little more bad language. But you'll see why ^-~  
  
I FOUND AN EDITOR! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH Guardian Dimension!  
  
3 Mercurianprincess  
  
^..^ = Thinking  
  
".." = Talking  
  
~ ...~ = Moving in time or place  
  
~ flash back ~ = Kind of obvious  
  
~ end of flash back ~ = this is obvious to  
  
**************  
  
CH 10: Meeting the Guys  
  
Diamond's POV (starts when Haruka wanted to beat him to bloody pulp)  
  
"Wonder who then new girl is? She's fu**ing hot." I said with a quiet whistle as soon as I saw the blonde chick that walked in with Michiru. "Wonder what her name is and if she'll go out with me? Well of course she will I mean who would refuse me." I said.  
  
"So Diamond who's your next vic... I mean choice of the week?" Haruka asked after hearing me whistle. Seeing no harm in telling her I pointed to the blonde person sitting at the desk talking animatedly with Michiru.  
  
"You're not talking about the blonde or Michiru. RIGHT?!" Haruka said with a voice that said 'choose-your-answer-carefully-if-you-value-your- life'.  
  
"Yeah I am talking about the blonde. What's wrong with that?" I questioned. Then one look at her face had me shrinking back trying to get away from her. If looks could kill I would be a pile of ashes right now. "l..look Haruka. I..I'm s..s..sorry justdon'tkillme!" I pleaded as I stuttered and rushed at the same time while trying to get away from this mad woman.  
  
"You had better stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Haruka warned me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Suddenly Michiru called Haruka over. Once I was sure Haruka was leaving my cool demur came back.  
  
"I still don't see what your problem is." I told Haruka as she walked away, earning the finger from her. I just showed her the same finger and stood there waiting for them to leave the blonde alone.  
  
^ What has Haruka got against me asking the new chick out? Does she have a thing for her or something? Or are they related? OH GOD THE HORROR! That chick can't be related to her. She is WAY to hot ^ I thought to my self as I made my way over the chick sitting in her chair all alone staring off in to space looking out the window at nothing in particular. Just as I was near enough to touch her, Kevin, Josh and Nate walked over to her dragging Zach behind them. "DAMN THEM!" I said muttering even more fowl curses under my breath as I walked away.  
  
*** Authors P.O.V ***  
  
"Zach. Come on put the book away and come with us." Josh whined trying to take the book as he was speaking. "You always say, I quote, staring at the T.V all day is bad for your health, unquote. Isn't reading just as bad for your health?"  
  
"No it's not, reading is a form of gaining knowledge and knowledge isn't bad for your health, unless it's you because your brain can't hold the capacity of any knowledge past sports and Anime." Zach said looking up for just enough time to say this before turning away from Josh in his seat and going back to reading.  
  
"Huh?" Josh asked scratching his head and trying to figure out what Zach meant.  
  
"How stupid are you Josh?" Kevin asked as soon as he had finished laughing and wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"I'm not stupid at all! But will some one speak freaking English here! Kevin is no help at all and Zach speaks dictionary!" Josh yelled and surprisingly he didn't gain any attention from other classmates.  
  
"Kevin's right Josh you are stupid." Nate said smacking him on the back of the head. "Zach just told you that you're too stupid to be able to learn and keep any info other then sports stuff and Anime info." Nate said matter of factually.  
  
"Hey! ZACH! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Josh yelled but this time he wasn't as lucky not to gain stares from the class. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GO BACK TO WHAT EVER YOU'RE DOING AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS." With this everyone turned back around seeing it was just Josh.  
  
"Your right its not, I forgot girls phone numbers." Zach said not even looking up from his book this time.  
  
"Whatever at least I have girls numbers to memorize." Josh said sticking his tongue out is a very childish manner.  
  
"How do you know that I don't have any girls number to memorize and that I just never told you?" Zach said still reading.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Kevin asked cutting off the beginning of more of Josh's whining.  
  
"Who?" Josh asked looking around.  
  
"The blonde girl that Diamond is walking towards."  
  
"Diamond's after her? Let's go talk to her so Diamond won't bother her." Nate volunteered.  
  
"Come on Zach." Josh and Nate said together each dragging one of Zach's arms while taking his book from him and holding it. "Now if you'll come along quietly I'll give it back." Josh said waving in front of Zach's face. Using his quick reflexes Zach grabbed the book out of Josh's taunting hands. "Hey! You weren't supposed to do that! Now I'm just gonna have to drag you over there."  
  
"You wouldn't do that, right?" Zach asked.  
  
"Oh just watch me Zachy boy." Josh said grabbing his arm and dragging him over to where Kevin and Nate were talking to Serena. "HAHA Kevin! Look I got him to stop reading!" Josh exclaimed. "Oh yeah I'm Josh and this is Zach. GOD ZACH! STOP READING!" He yelled when he found Zach reading again.  
  
"Hi I'm Nate. Don't mind those two. There's something wrong with the blonde and Zach well nothing's wrong with him 'cept that you'll never ever find him with out a book." Nate explained.  
  
"And I'm Kevin." Kevin said holding out his hand for a hand shake.  
  
"Hi everyone I'm Serena and this is Haruka and Michiru." Serena said pointing to the two people who had just came up behind them.  
  
"We all ready know them." Kevin said while stepping to the side so Josh would stop hiding behind him. Finally a very tired looking teacher came in and started to apologize for being late and told everyone to take their seats. ^ This is gonna be a fun year! ^ Serena thought happily to herself as she sat down in between Josh and Haruka.  
  
*******************  
  
xkristy101(): if u absolutely must know what's going to happen IM at darkkshadows0 or email me at caligurl315@hotmail.com and ill give u some hints (but not everything)  
  
dglsprincess105: I hate him too! So of course he's gonna lose! ^-^  
  
THANK YOUS FOR REVIEWING GO TO:  
  
xkristy101()  
  
dglsprincess105  
  
psycho-punk  
  
saint123  
  
super sailor usagi  
  
Sailor Phoenix  
  
Fiery Pheonix  
  
mo0on  
  
SerenaDarienP  
  
Maiden Genisis  
  
White Eternity  
  
Silver Moon Serenity  
  
Guardian Dimension (thanks a billion for being my editor) 


	12. Will You Go Out With Me?

Hey everyone it's me again I do want to thank all the people who reviewed. (I won't put all the names this time) I also want to tell you that I'm changing Josh's name to Jed cause that's closer to Jedite  
  
3 Mercurianprincess  
  
^..^ = Thinking  
  
".." = Talking  
  
~ ...~ = Moving in time or place  
  
~ flash back ~ = Kind of obvious  
  
~ end of flash back ~ = this is obvious to  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 11:Will you go out with me?  
  
" I've got to get her to go out with me." Diamond mumbled to himself as the teacher was telling them what they would be doing this year. " How am I gonna get her alone? She just got here and already she became friends with some of the most popular people in this school. Other then me of course." He finished arrogantly. (Would someone please review and tell me a name to use for the school?) " A plan I need a plan. Hmmm.. How will I do this?" Diamond said tapping his chin with his index finger. " I know what I'll do!" Diamond exclaimed quietly with a smile on his face that could scare the devil him-self.  
  
~ Over by Serena ~  
" OK CLASS! You have free time now I need to get some things from the office." Mr. Harris told his class while running out the door. " Oh Yeah class promise me that you'll behave." He said sticking his head in the door.  
  
" We Promise!" The class all yelled in unison. As soon as he had left Michiru, Zach, Nate and Kevin came over.  
  
" Haruka who was that guy that you were talking to before? With the white hair the scary, evil smile and who keeps staring at me." Serena asked.  
  
" Him?" Haruka asked pointing to Diamond. " That's Diamond. And are you sure he's been staring?" ^ If he was staring at our princess then I have some serious damage to do to his head. ^ Haruka thought angrily.  
  
" Yeah him." Serena said breaking into Haruka's train of thought.  
  
" You should watch out for him." Kevin warned. " He's bad news."  
  
" Why's that?" Serena asked really confused.  
  
" Because.. He's use to always getting his way with everything girls especially with girls. Whenever he asks someone out they always accept now days. Since last year really." Jed explained.  
  
" Why what did he do?" Serena questioned still confused about why he was bad news.  
  
" Well last year he asked this one girl out but she said no since she didn't like him. Since he wasn't use to being rejected he got really pissed off and started to threaten her. Since that wasn't affecting her to much he went on to blackmailing and stalking. We never really found out what happened to her since she moved about a month after the stalking and blackmailing began." Zach said finally putting his book away.  
  
" Well we'll protect Serenity if Diamond's after her." Nate said.  
  
" Ooohhh. I se... Serenity? How the hell did you know that was my name!? NO ONE! I mean absolutely no one knows that is my real name well other then my parents but not even my brother knows it." Serena said starting to freak out.  
  
" Chill. Serena I'm sorry I don't know how I knew I just had a feeling and a vision and. OW!!" Nate yelled when Haruka elbowed him in the ribs. "That hurt." Nate whined.  
  
" Get over it and toughen up. You've faced worse." Haruka said with an underlining meaning in the last part.  
  
" Whatever you guys just stop fighting let's talk about other topics, happier non-argumentative topics." Michiru said.  
  
" Yup! I agree with Michiru. Let's talk about better things and I'll forget about the Serenity thing. It's about time people knew and any ways I think my aunt signed me up under Serenity." Serena said happily.  
  
" Really? Who's your Aunt?" Michiru asked even though she knew who.  
  
" Oh her names Susan Meiou but I call her Julie. I don't really know why I just always have." Serena said trying to remember why she did.  
  
"Really! That's cool! That's where me and Haruka are staying to!" Michiru exclaimed happily.  
  
" Us too." Kevin said.  
  
" THAT'S SO COOL!" Serena exclaimed. "That's what Auntie Julie meant when she said she had other people living there too. I didn't think it was so many people but it doesn't matter her house is huge! But how come I haven't seen you there before?" Serena asked.  
  
" We all didn't start living there till yesterday." Zach said. "I don't know why you didn't notice us, You might have been gone," Zach said.  
  
" Serena don't take this as an insult or anything but I was just wondering, is your hair color natural?" Jed asked taking a step away from his seat so he wasn't so close to Serena.  
  
" Ummm. Well yes and no. When I was little I had silver-blonde hair. But then it turned more blonde as I got older he only time it looked silver was in moonlight. But then about 5 months ago I got silver streaks put in it. But the thing that confuses me is the lady told me it would come out in about one and half months and it did but now my hair is back to the same color as when I was little. But I'm not sure if it's natural or not." Serena said scratching the back of her head looking kind of confused. " And why would I be insulted Jed?"  
  
"The last time I asked a girl that she slapped me." Jed said then glared at Kevin when he started laughing." Shut up! At least I didn't get my ass dumped last week."  
  
" Shut up Jed I broke up with her." Kevin said. " And at least I get to break up with them. Plus you shouldn't be talking about me getting my ass dumped. When just last week you had *your* ass dumped twice." At this everyone but Serena and Jed started to laugh.  
  
" I'm hurt Kev." He said with his hand over his heart and a pretend sniffle. " Are you ok Serena?" Jed asked when he saw her just staring out the window not blinking.  
  
" Huh?" Serena asked shaking her head. When Jed repeated his question Serena said, " Yeah, I was just thinking of how familiar all you look. Like I knew you all a long time ago. But I can't place my finger on it." If Serena had looked behind her at that moment she would have seen Haruka with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Do you think she knows Michiru? About being princess and all," Haruka whispered to Michiru franticly.  
  
" No I don't, I think she only gets vague pictures of things now and them but not clear enough images to be able to tell. Remember Setsuna said everything will work out in due time." Michiru whispered back. Finishing just as the bell rang and Serena told everyone to meet her at the cherry tree at lunch.  
  
~ At Lunch ~  
  
" Yeah Mina I want you to meet these four guys and this 1 girl." Serena told Mina as they walked out of advisory. (Like homeroom but it's before lunch if you have second lunch. Or after if u have first lunch.)  
  
" Serena! Come ON! What do they look like? What if they annoy the hell outa me? Or What if their some freaky stalker type people?" Mina whined thinking of all the bad things while throwing in some questions about what they're wearing and what their names are and what they look like.  
  
" Mina, Shut up. It's ok they aren't bad people. No more What ifs! Ok? I wouldn't have you meet them if I didn't trust them. Plus you better learn to trust 'em 'cuz they're staying in the same house as us and you know my aunt won't stand for rudeness even if they deserve it." Serena said getting annoyed by Mina's whining. " Now come on! Haruka is by the tree." She said grabbing Mina's hand and dragging her over.  
  
" Serena hold on. I wanna ask you something. How come the teacher called you Serenity when she did roll call?" Mina asked causing Serena to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
" I'll explain to everyone when they get to the tree." Serena said looking at her shoes.  
  
" Don't feel guilty for whatever reason Serena I'm sure that you can explain it." Mina said while dragging Serena over. " Look our positions have changed." Mina said laughing which caused Serena and they were still laughing when they got over to Haruka.  
  
" Hey Haruka I want you to meet Mina. Mina this is Haruka." Serena said introducing them as everyone else came over. " And this is Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy." Serena said pointing to each of them and shaking her head when she saw Amy reading. " And hear comes Zach, he's a book worm to, and there's Jed, Kevin and Nate." Serena said pointing out each of them. " Since you all already know Michiru the introductions are done. But now I have something to explain to everyone." Serena said gaining nods from every person there. " Well as you all found out some time today that my real name is Serenity not Serena. Well the reason I don't use that name is because when ever someone calls me that I get all these flashbacks and they go by really, really, really fast in my mind. So it makes me sort of sick and it gives me a headache. My parents found this out the year before my brother was born so they just started to call me Serena or Bunny. But you all knew those names. Please don't call me Serenity ever," Serena finished out of breath.  
  
" We won't really." Everyone told her. " But let's talk about something else." Mina said.  
  
" Sure like what? How about.." Just as Serena was about to suggest a topic she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she happened to see Diamond. " Hello. Do I know you?" Serena asked.  
  
" Yes I think you do. I'm Diamond from your P.E class. Can I speak to you privately? Please," Diamond asked deciding to b polite at first.  
  
" Ok. I guess there's no harm in it." Serena said getting up and walking just out of earshot of her friends. " What would you like?"  
  
" For you to go out with me." Diamond answered smoothly think just that alone would win her over.  
  
" No I'm sorry. I'm taken." Serena said starting to walk away.  
  
" Ok! Great! I'll pick you. Hold on what was that again did you just tell *me* no?" Diamond asked clearly not use to being turned down.  
  
" Yes do you need me to rephrase it. I said No, never, iie, hell no, ingenlunde, nooit, ne jamais, or how about NO WAY IN HELL!" Serena yelled turning her back on Diamond and sitting down with her friends. " Oh and don't bother threatening me with by telling me your gonna hurt the other person you don't know him." She called looking over her shoulder.  
  
" How the hell did you know I was gonna say that?" Diamond asked. " Was it a lucky guess or something? But you doing that just makes me want you more." He sneered as he walked away.  
  
" God he's weird." Serena muttered after he was gone.  
  
" Serena what were you telling him and how do you know so many languages?" Raye asked.  
  
"I was just telling him never and to tell you the truth I have no idea. It just came to me, like I knew them along time ago." Then Serena started laughing. " I've been saying that a lot lately." After about another 15 minutes of talking about nothing in particular the bell rang. " Hey everyone lets meet back here after school and walk home together alright?" Serena asked. With a chorus of Yes's everyone went the way they were suppose to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So sorry it's taken me so long to up date. I'm not gonna give lame excuses why I wasn't on. But please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't even care if you flame it 'cuz flames can help me with what I should fix 


	13. Where's the Darien I know?

Hi everyone I'm finally updating! I'm so sorry it took long but I've been swamped with home work and I've been getting grounded a lot ^-^ oh well plus my mom isn't to happy with me 'cuz I've been acting " to much like a guy" according to her I might be but I don't think I am! _ oh well **sigh** on with the story!  
  
Chapter 12: Planning Ahead  
  
" Darien? Is that really you? You came out all on your own with out me pushing you?" Andrew yelled in surprise when he saw Darien standing in front of the arcade door at 7:00 AM.  
  
" Nah Shit! Who do you think it was Sailor Moon? If you did, no offence, but I don't think I would look too good in a mini skirt." Darien (said?) sarcastically, when Andrew had opened the door for him. " But have I been out of it for so long that you had to say that?"  
  
"Yeah man, you have. But what got you out of bed?" Andrew asked while getting Darien his usual black coffee.  
  
"This dream."  
  
" Mind telling me what it was about?" Andrew asked when he was sure Darien wasn't going to say anything more.  
  
"Serena." Darien said thinking that one word would be a good enough answer.  
  
" Will you please stop speaking in short answers and tell me exactly what the hell the dream as about?" Andrew yelled.  
  
"DUDE! I was gonna get to it!" Darien yelled back. Then seeing the look Andrew was giving him said, " Umm. never mind no I wasn't."  
  
"Now that we have that sorted out, what was your dream about?" Andrew persisted.  
  
"Well Serena was at school eating lunch with the girls and these two other girl plus these four guys. The weird thing is that the 6 new people in the group look so familiar. But anyways, during lunch this guy came over to Serena and pulled her to the side. And these were the exact words the two exchanged.  
  
~Flash back to dream~ (Darien's telling all this to Andrew he's just remembering his dream)  
  
"Hello do I know you?" Serena asked.  
  
" Yes I think you do. I'm Diamond from your P.E class. Can I speak to you privately please?" Diamond asked, deciding to b polite at first.  
  
" Ok. I guess there's no harm in it." Serena said getting up and walking just out of earshot of her friends. " What would you like?"  
  
" For you to go out with me." Diamond answered smoothly, thinking that just that alone would win her over.  
  
" No, I'm sorry. I'm taken." Serena said starting to walk away.  
  
" Ok! Great! I'll pick you. Hold on what was that again did you just tell *me* no?" Diamond asked clearly not use to being turned down.  
  
" Yes do you need me to rephrase it. I said No, never, iie, hell no, ingenlunde, nooit, ne jamais, or how about NO WAY IN HELL!" Serena yelled turning her back on Diamond and sitting down with her friends. " Oh and don't bother threatening me with by telling me your gonna hurt the other person you don't know him." She called looking over her shoulder.  
  
" How the hell did you know I was gonna say that?" Diamond asked. " Was it a lucky guess or something? But you doing that just makes me want you more." He sneered as he walked away.  
  
" God, he's weird." Serena muttered after he was gone.  
  
~End of Dream Flash Back~  
  
" I was so weird Andrew it's like I was actually there. Because I started trying to talk to Serena and at first she didn't look but then I started to scream her name and she started to look around but then the school bell rang and she had to leave. I started to follow her but I woke up." Darien told Andrew with a sigh.  
  
"I dunno what to say Darien." Andrew said while thinking. " Man this is so weird are you sure that she said she was taken? Or do you think she was using that as an excuse? Because she never said " I have a boyfriend." She could have meant it in the context that she likes someone else and she never wants to ever go out with that freak." Andrew said trying to help Darien out.  
  
" You're right maybe that's it!" Darien yelled hopefully and then started to zone out.  
  
^ I have to go call Mina. ^ Andrew thought to himself as he went in the back room to use the phone where Darien wouldn't hear ^Maybe I should use the walkie-talkie computer type thing that Mina gave me before she left since this is an emergency and she said to use it for emergencies. ^ With this decided he pulled it out of his pocket and pushed the button Mina had told him to push. After waiting for five minutes and almost giving up hope Mina's face appeared in the screen.  
  
" What's up Andrew?" Mina asked.  
  
"Not Much 'cept that Darien had this weird dream that I think was like Serena's dream." Andrew told her. "Did some freak ask her out today?" Andrew asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.  
  
" Yeah. How did you know? Was it Darien's dream? If it was don't say anything to him about being connected to her. Just try and plan a trip here. I'll ask Serena's Aunt Susan if you two can come and visit." Mina said excitedly.  
  
" That would be sweet! Hold on Darien's coming I really got to go I'll keep you posted. Later!" Andrew said hanging up.  
  
"What were you doing Drew?" Darien asked coming into the back room.  
  
"Umm.. Peeing!" Andrew said. " See I really had to go and er.. these are nicer then the ones out in the game part of the Arcade and yeah." He said giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"Ok Drew whatever you say," Darien said while giving him a look that could only be asking him if he was crazy.  
  
"Hey Darien have you talked to Serena lately?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I tried to call her at 3:00 this morning but I got scared and hung up on her." Darien said giving a sheepish grin.  
  
"Man you have it bad for her." Andrew said shaking his head. " But, what would you say if we could go visit her?" he asked slowly.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?! WHEN?!! I'M GONNA SEE MY ANGEL!! YES! When do we go? Tomorrow? Tonight? WHEN!?" Darien yelled.  
  
" Calm down! We have to wait for Mina to make sure it's ok first." Andrew said laughing a little about how full of life Darien was. " I haven't seen you this happy since the last time you saw Serena. It seems like you're gonna piss in you pants! Stop jumping, it's driving me nuts!" Andrew roared.  
  
"Sorry man. I'm going to go pack my bag now ok? That way when we go we'll be able to leave right when she tells us. I'm going to pack your bags too! Should I get everyone Christmas presents since it's only a couple months till Christmas and I want to stay till way after Christmas." Darien rambled quickly.  
  
"I wouldn't do that I mean get gifts because they might get messed up on the plane and if you pack my bags for me I'll kick your ass. I don't want you going through my things thank you very much." Andrew said grinning as Darien just looked at him.  
  
"Hey Drew I feel like a umm. chocolate milkshake. Can I have one?" Darien said taking what Andrew said into account.  
  
"Umm. Sure fine by me. Hold on, let me get it for you." Andrew said as he walked over to the milkshake machine. ^ God I hope he gets in the right state of mind soon. I've never seen him like this. ^ Andrew thought as he made the milk shake for Darien.  
  
"Here you go buddy. I'm going to go lay down in the back. I don't feel so good." Andrew said shaking his head.  
  
"What ever Drew. I'm gonna go and play some Sailor V, okay?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure yeah, whatever. There are tokens under the counter by the cash register." Andrew yelled from the back.  
  
"Ok. Sailor V here I come I need to beat Serena's high score!" Darien yelled happily.  
  
"God! Where did the Darien I know go?" Andrew mumbled to himself as he lay down on the couch in the back room. 


	14. On the 31st

Hi it's been a while since I updated this story huh? Well I'm finally doing it! Aren't you proud? Another note I changed my pen name so this story isn't stolen or anything  
  
Ch 13: On the 31st  
  
" DAMN HIM! It's been a week and he's still asking! What can I do to get it through his head that no means no!" Serena screamed in rage while sitting at the cherry tree eating lunch with the guys, Haruka and Michiru. (AN: You'll see why it's just them and not the inners later in the Chapter.)  
  
" I dunno Serena. But you'll think of something. Well actually you better think of something fast he's coming over here right now." Jed whispered as he saw Diamond making his way over there.  
  
"I've got it!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. " I know what will get him off my back." She says while getting up and doing a little dance.  
  
"So why are dancing my little rose?" Diamond asked in his usual drawl. (AN: **GAGGING**!)  
  
^HIS LITTLE ROSE! I'LL SHOW HIM JUST HOW SHARP THIS ROSES THORNS ARE!^ Serena mentally screamed. " Does it matter?" She asked out loud.  
  
"No... I guess not. But have you finally accepted my offer?" Diamond asked not skipping a beat.  
  
" If I give you a date to go with you will you swear to what ever god you believe in that you will never ask me out again?" Serena asked with a no nonsense mask on.  
  
"Yes I swear to god that I will never ask you out again." He said with both hands over his heart. ^ YES! She's finally agreeing to go! But by the time the dates over she'll be begging me to ask her again!^ he thought with an arrogant smirk  
  
"I'll go out with you on the 31st of November." Serena said while biting her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing.  
  
" Ok see you them at let's see 7:30 in front of the movies?" Diamond asked with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Serena called over her shoulder as the bell rang.  
  
"Yes! I got a date with Serena." Diamond sung quietly as he walked into his last class of the day.  
  
"Yo Diamond! What happened?" Sapphire asked as Diamond walked over.  
  
"Can't you guess?"  
  
"She agreed!?" he asked unbelieving. "I thought that chick would never agree! She seems to strong headed to agree to go out with you."  
  
"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?" Diamond asked holding up his fist in a threatening manner.  
  
"N.. n.. nothing I meant when is the date?" Sapphire asked hurriedly fixing his mistake.  
  
" The 31st of November." With this smug comment Sapphire fell over laughing till tears started streaming down his face.  
  
"MR. SAPPHIRE! DO YOU MIND?" Mrs. Corollary snapped making Sapphire quiet his laughs but even then he was still laughing and crying because of it.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny?!" Diamond asked in a fierce whisper.  
  
"GO. ha, ha. look. ha, ha at a. ha, ha. calendar." Sapphire whispered back still laughing as he wiped his eyes on the corner of his jacket.  
  
"Why the hell is this making you laugh so much?" Diamond asked confused as he pulled his planner out of his backpack. "Show me what you want me to see." He asked handing Sapphire his planner. With out a word he turned to the page with November 30th on it and pointed to that date then he turned the page and pointed to the 1st of December. "WHAT! Where the hell is the 31st?"  
  
"You idiot! There are only 30 days in November." Sapphire said as soon as he had stopped laughing.  
  
"That bitch tricked me! DAMN!"  
  
"DIAMOND! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE IN A CLASSROOM, MY CLASS ROOM AT THAT! AND THIS IS A MATH CLASS (AN: Get it Corollary.. math class? Never mind on with the story!) NOT LUNCH YOU'RE TESTING MY PATIENCE!" Mrs. Corollary yelled.  
  
~* meanwhile in Serena's class*~  
  
" DUDE! Serena you rock! The 31st of November? I can't believe you actually did that! I mean whoa! No chick in this whole school has ever stood up to him, let alone lie to him like that! I wonder how long it will take him to figure out that there is no 31st of November." Jed said smiling and running along side Serena, who had Nate on her other side.  
  
"Well I wasn't technically lying!" Serena said trying to defend her self. "I told him the truth just in a hidden form." She said smiling. " Though I have no idea why no one has stood up to him it's easy. and fun!" She said her smile growing wider. "Now remind me again why we're running?"  
  
"Because all new people have to run." Nate said.  
  
"The why are you here with me?" She asked slightly confused.  
  
" 'Cuz Mr. Titus doesn't want you to get lonely and me and Nate volunteered sorta."  
  
"Oh. Ok. But what do you mean sort of? And you're lucky Zach didn't hear you say 'me and Nate' because you know he would lecture you.. again." Serena said laughing.  
  
"Oh and are you gonna tell him I said it?" Jed asked smirking as they rounded on their second lap.  
  
"Of course! I just love Zach's lectures." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Serena. Do the girls still not trust us?" Nate asked finally saying what was on his mind.  
  
"I don't think so. But I'm not sure. We're having an all girl sleep over tonight in my room so I'll find out. Okay? Though I don't exactly remember why they don't like you." She said scratching her head as if think that would help.  
  
"You seriously don't remember." Jed and Nate both asked at the same time wincing as they remembered the painful memories.  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
*Nate's P.O.V*  
  
I was in the out door training area practicing various punches on stuffed dummy to let my anger out about waking up at 6 a.m. because of a stupid dream that I couldn't remember once I woke up. Just as I was about to launch a series of kicks I was knocked of my feet. "What the hell?!" I yelled as I jumped up. But just as I landed on my feet someone punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and then tackled me and pinned me on the ground kneeling on my already sore stomach.  
  
"Don't try and play innocent with me Nate." Lita whispered fiercely. "I don't know what you're playing at *Nephlite* but what ever it is, you better keep away from Serena and everyone else." She said pressing her knee down harder and putting special emphasis on my name.  
  
"Off. my. stomach" I managed to gasp out. Then after she took the pressure away, for the most part I started to talk. "Okay. So you know I'm a general and I know you're Sailor Jupiter but let me explain. The generals you fought in Tokyo weren't us! During the war on the moon Beryl kidnapped us and made clones of us then killed us. I swear to you I will never harm any of you. I'm under strict orders by the Prince of Earth not to harm the Senshi or the Princess. We swore to the Prince that we would protect the princess with our lives."  
  
"You know who the moon princess is?" Lita asked excitedly but quickly covered that up. "I still don't trust you, but finding the moon princess is more important than me not liking slimes like you," She said digging her knee into my stomach as she got up from her position of pinning me to the floor.  
  
"You know for a chick you're pretty strong." I said rubbing my sore wrist.  
  
"Well no shit! Now just tell me how the god damn moon princess is!" She barked.  
  
"I.. Well... um.. you see...errr... I don't.. ummm... can't really say who she is because. err.. Well you see. ummm... I don't really know who she is. I just know we swore to the prince of earth to protect her." I said stuttering.  
  
"So do you know who the prince of earth is?" She asked through clenched teeth and I could almost feel the heat emitting from her body in her rage.  
  
" Umm... Yeah," I said as I backed away from Lita who had sparks almost shooting out of her.  
  
"and."  
  
" and what?" I asked stupidly. Which was a very wrong move on my part because the next thing I knew I was on the ground again but this time she was choking me.  
  
"You know I'm not a morning person so just tell me who the god damn prince is or I'll fry you!" She whispered in my ear.  
  
"A.ai...air..." I whispered struggling to get out of her death grip.  
  
"Damn, you're such a wuss." I heard her mutter as she loosened her grip on my throat.  
  
"If I tell you what you want to know will you swear not to tell anyone and will you go away." she just nodded and loosened her grip a little more.  
  
"I. well. I'm not... errr.. It's Darien Shields," I muttered figuring that just getting the name out would be better for my health then telling her she might not know him. "And to find out who the moon princess is you'll have to use him. He doesn't know who she is but its who ever he's in love with, not just mental love though it has to be 100% pure untainted love, is the moon princess you're looking for."  
  
"Thanks." Lita said as she left the room with a dazed look on her face.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Nate shuddered visibly as he relived that encounter in his mind.  
  
"OH YEAH! I remember now." Serena said laughing. " Lita was so pissed off for the rest of the day that she practically fried anyone who came near her, in fact she kept muttering stuff about " a no good piece of shit working for a no good prince. I kept wondering who the prince was but she just told me to go away and stop asking questions. Do you know who the prince is?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nope sorry." Nate and Jed replied at the same time.  
  
"Now Jed," Serena said slyly, "if I recall what happened to you was far worse then what happened to Nate." A look of sheer horror passed over Jed's face as he remembered what happened with Raye. This face made Serena start to laugh so hard tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"It's not funny! That was painful!" Jed shouted as they came to a stop in front of the teacher.  
  
"Very good Serenity!" Mr. Titus said patting her on the back not noticing her wince as he said Serenity.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Titus, but will you please call me Serena."  
  
"Mr. T! What about us! Our time was better then last time!" Jed said from behind Serenity making everyone laugh.  
  
"Good Job Jed. Happy now? Well since you got your physical exercise for today you can just sit here till the end of class." Mr. Titus said going over to see how the rest of the class was doing.  
  
"Serena you ok?" Nate asked noticing her pale face.  
  
"Ok course! Why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a laugh. ^What are these images that keep flashing through my head? They're worse then they ever have been before. I can barely see my head is spinning so much. Can't let the guys worry or they'll tell Haruka and Michiru who will then tell Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy and then they will tell Aunt Julie and then - oh god my head hurts. Huh? who's lifting me up. ^  
  
"Are you sure Serena I mean come to think of it you do look a little worse for the wear and your face is really white. I'm gonna go ask Mr. Titus if we can take you to the nurse's office." Jed said walking over to the yelling Mr. Titus. With in seconds he was back and picking Serena up.  
  
"Shouldn't you be worrying about what Raye would do if she saw you carrying me." Serena asked struggling in Jed's hold. This comment caused Jed to stop in his tracks and put her down. But as soon as he did Serena started to sway and almost fell over.  
  
" I don't care what she'll do to me. It'll be worse for my health if I let you get hurt." He said shuddering as he picked up Serena. " Bad, bad memories." Jed muttered as he remembered what happened with Raye.  
  
~Flash Back~ ~*Jed's P.O.V*~  
  
It was about 7:30 at night and I was deep in my meditation when someone interrupted me by putting there hand on my shoulder not thinking about who it was I tried to flip. Key word in that phrase *Tried *. What happened was that I was the one that went flying, right into the metal wall, which as soon as I touched started to heat up to a burning temperature. This burning temperature made me jump from the wall and start jumping around while I was jumping I stepped on my abusers foot which cause her to be even angrier then before.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! RAYE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled while running around the room trying to stay away from the mad woman. But stupid me wasn't paying attention to where I was going and crashed into a pillar and after that I blacked out. When I came to I was tied to the pillar that I had crashed into Raye was looking about ready to kill me. "R..r.raye! I swear I didn't do what ever you want to kill me for!" I yelled.  
  
"Shut up monkey!" She yelled. "Just stay away from everyone I care about and I won't kill you *Jedite*" She said hitting me in the head.  
  
"OW! That hurt and don't call me monkey! If you're pissed off because you think I'm that stupid old clone of me that Beryl made of me then you're wrong. During the attack on the moon Beryl kidnapped me and made a stupid clone of me then killed me. I'm not allowed to hurt any of the Scouts or the princess or people close to you because of orders from the prince of earth."  
  
"So you know who the moon princess is," Raye asked coldly not giving away her excitement.  
  
"Ye..No," seeing her glare come back again and the room starting to get unbearably hot I told her something I wasn't suppose to WHAT IS THIS?, "But I know who the Prince is. If I tell you do you swear not to tell anyone I'll tell you."  
  
"What does finding out who the earth prince is have to do with finding the moon princess." She asked raising her hand to hit me again.  
  
"Well whoever the prince loves with his whole heart is the princess." I said hurriedly  
  
"So tell me who this stupid prince is."  
  
"Darien Shields." I said starting to struggle with the bonds that were still tying me to the pillar.  
  
"DARIEN SHIELDS! You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding, it can't be him. Oh god, no." Raye started to mumble as she walked out of the room completely forgetting about me.  
  
"HELLO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! UNTIE ME NOW!" I yelled and yelled. I yelled for a half hour before Serena found my and untied me. After she untied me she started laughing at what happened to me. But for some reason I couldn't tell her about the prince.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"God! That memory sucks!" Jed muttered under his breath as he was walking down the hall. "Nate get the door for me," Jed said as they reached the door to the office.  
  
"JED! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Came a scream from the end of the hallway.  
  
"Oh no! Its Raye isn't it." Jed said in a voice filled with horror.  
  
"Yup, and man do I pity you. I'll try and calm her down while you go talk to the nurse. Call Serena's aunt while you're at it." Nate said as he walked over to the now fuming Raye.  
  
" Raye, don't hurt Jed it's not his fault. We were at P.E and someone called her Serenity and then she turned really pale. We got worried and Jed asked if he could take her to the nurses. When she demanded he put her down he did but she couldn't stand on her own. So he's gone in to talk to the nurse and call her aunt."  
  
"Oh no. This happened before," Raye mumbled as she rushed into the office. "Jed! Tell Serena's aunt to have everyone come to the office we have to get her home." Raye yelled and when he hesitated she yelled "NOW!"  
  
"Ok.. Yeah...will do...Later" A few seconds later Jed handed the phone to the nurse how talked to Aunt Julie for a few minutes. Then there came a voice over the intercom calling Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Michiru, Haruka, Zach and Kevin. The first people to come in were Amy and Zach who were glaring at each other the latter sporting a square shaped bruise on his left cheek.  
  
"You suck you know that?" Zach yelled as he neared the door.  
  
"No I didn't. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about she with a sly grin as she remembered how Zach happened to come about that bruise.  
  
~Flash Back~ Amy's P.O.V  
  
It was a cool brisk morning and I was in the library sitting next to the open window with a book called A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking when a shadow loomed over the pages. "So Amy whacha reading?" Zach asked.  
  
"Aren't you always the one to correct other grammar? And what I'm reading is none of your business." I replied frostily still ticked off by the fact it took me this long to realize that Zach and Zoicite where the same people.  
  
"What the hell? What did I do? All I did was come in here to talk to you and I get my head almost bitten off." Zach said backing away a little.  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily Zach - or should I say Zoicite." I said while freezing his feet to the carpet.  
  
"Wha.I thought you were smarter then that Amy. I am.." He never got to finish saying whatever it was he was saying because I froze is legs up to mid-thigh and thewgh the heavy, 1,000 page book I had been studying out of at Zach's head.  
  
"Now just tell me what the hell you're still doing here. Why you're younger then you were before and swear to me you will stay away from everyone I care about."  
  
"Well I'm still here because I'm obviously not the one you killed in Tokyo. I'm younger because the Zoicite you fought in Tokyo was a clone of me that Beryl created in the silver millenium before killing me and then I was reincarnated, the same as you, in this time. I couldn't hurt you or anyone you care about, as much I want to hurt you right now, because I'm under orders from the prince not to harm you."  
  
"The prince of what?"  
  
"Earth.."  
  
"Why would the prince of Earth care what happened to us?"  
  
"Because he was in love with the moon princess."  
  
"So you know who the moon princess is?" I asked barely able to contain my excitement.  
  
"No. But I can tell you who the prince is. Just you can't tell anyone," when I nodded my consent he continued. "The prince of Earth is Darien Shields."  
  
"NO! You better be lying!" I yelled gathering a crystal of ice in my hand without even knowing that I could or that did.  
  
"Amy. Put the sharp, pointy object down..slowly. I'm sorry but it is him." When he said this I unconsciously threw the crystal to the floor where is shattered in to tiny pieces.  
  
"Oh god. Poor, poor Serena," I mumble incoherently while walking to the door.  
  
"AMY! You forgot to unfreeze me!" Zach yelled.  
  
"No I didn't. It'll melt in a couple of hours," I yelled back, then under my breath I muttered, "if you're lucky"  
  
~End of Flash back~  
  
"DUDE! Do you know how long I was like that?" Zach yelled at Amy as they sat in a corner of the office waiting for Serena's aunt to come.  
  
"Nope, and I frankly don't care." She said trying her hardest to keep a straight face since she new exactly how long it had taken.  
  
"I was stuck as a popsicle for 7 hours! SEVEN FUCKING HOURS! Then Kevin finally came in and broke the ice." Zach yelled. Just as Amy was about to respond she felt a sharp pain in her head causing her to double over in pain. "Amy? Are you alright?" Zach asked worriedly, as he looked around the room and noticed Michiru, Haruka, Mina, Lita and Raye were all in the same position as Amy.  
  
~Back In the Crown Arcade, Tokyo~  
  
" Soooooooo... Darien tell me again what are you gonna do to win her heart?" Andrew asked with a sly grin.  
  
"ANDREW!" Darien yelled with a groan but that's all he got out before he felt a pain in his head. It was so bad that he was sure his head was being split in two. After getting no response from Darien, Andrew turned around just in time to see Darien fall off the stool onto the ground and not even cry out in pain.  
  
" Darien? Hello Buddy? Are you ok?" Andrew asked while going around the counter and poking him with a straw to see if he was dead. Getting no response Andrew jumped over the counter shattering several glass in the process to get to the phone. Instead on dialing 911 he dialed Mina's cell phone number, but instead of Mina picking up the phone it was Kevin. "Hello? Who are you?" Andrew asked  
  
"Kevin. Who's this? If you want to talk to Mina she can't talk right now. She's kind of in a dead like state."  
  
"Have you checked on Serena lately? If not, I advise you to do so. I have to go. Tell her to call Andrew when she gets up. Later" With that he hung up. ^ Please let Serena be fine.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	15. Plese read!

Hey people, I would like to thank anyone who is reading my story. This is just a little note to tell everyone I'm changing this story. I'm mostly just making it sound better and make more sense and I'm changing all the names to Japanese names.  
  
Later  
  
Moonlightshadows 


End file.
